A True Wedding Needs A Fight
by Loony-1995
Summary: It's Ron and Hermione's wedding but Harry's missing, there's a riot at Azkaban and aurors start arriving. And well it wouldn't be a real wedding without a fight, would it?


Charlie knocked loudly on one of the Burrow's many bedrooms.

'Hey, Ronnie, can I come-.' Charlie didn't even need finish his sentence; the door opened.

'Ronnie.'

'Yes Charles.' Yawned a 20 year-old man, stretching tiredly.

'Why aren't you dressed?'

''Cause it's Sunday at,' Ron turned around and looked at his watch on his table. 'Five to eleven! Bloody hell! Bye, Charles, I'm going back to bed... Wait...why are you wearing dress robes?' Ron scratched his head confused.

Charlie shook his head at the young man's stupidity but smiled.

'It's your wedding...in precisely five minutes.' Ron's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as Charlie's words hit him.

'Shit.'

'That's one word for it... Wait,' added Charlie, peering into Ron's room. 'Where are your dress robes?'

'Shite.'

'What?'

'Well, they're most likely at the shop, where I left them. I was in a rush!' Charlie couldn't help but laugh; this was Ron all-over. 'Bloody hell! What do I wear?'

Molly was quickly called and Ron got a torrent of many names, all of which would make a dragon rider blush.

In the end, Ron was thrown in a dress robe, which Lavender had spare. And they had always told her that carrying spares was stupid.

Ron ran down to the wedding; he was late.

Luckily, his bride wasn't ready yet, so his lateness wasn't really noticed.

Ron leaned down Neville, Seamus and Dean, who were all sitting on the front row; Ron considered them family.

'Where's Harry? He should be here... he said he'd be here.' It was Dean who answered.

'No clue mate, we haven't seen or heard from him since your Stag.' The four men laughed at mention of the Stag.

'Merlin... I don't 'spose that he's still tied up that pole.' They burst into laughter again and got looks, which made them laugh even more.

'We'll miss you Ron.' Smiled Neville and they saluted the groom. Ron stood tall and saluted his friends.

'Hello Mrs. Weasley.' Chorused the young men as Molly walked towards Ron.

'Please, call me Molly.' She smiled; those boys had never called her "Molly" even though she had asked them to, for what felt like a million times. 'Ronnie, can I have a quick word?' Ron nodded.

They walked a few steps in front and Molly lowered her tone, but they both knew that Neville, Seamus or Dean would never listen in.

'Have you seen Harry?' She asked, worry creeping into her voice.

'No Mum, I ain- haven't. Merlin, has something bad happened to him?'

'No, but we're worried that something has.'

'We?'

'The Order.'

'Oh.'

'When did you last see him Ron?' Her voice turned more serious and grave.

'Err... the Stag Weekend.' His mother gave him a look. 'The last I saw of him... he was tied up naked to a pole.' Ron sniggered but stopped when he caught his mother's eyes. She sighed but said nothing; she had done much worse at her Hen. And boys will be boys. 'What can I do?'

'No, Ronnie, you will not stop this wedding!' Knowing her son full-well and what a fool he could be when it came to protecting his family and friends. 'Harry wouldn't want you to. Some of the Order have gone to Grimmauld Place and I'm sure we'll find him. Does he have the rings?' Ron smiled.

'No, Percy's got them.' Molly nodded but said nothing; most of the Weasley were still not speaking to him, only Ron would and Bill and Charlie would talk to him if they happened to be in the same room.

'How are you-.' Molly didn't get to finish her caring sentence as Bill interrupted.

'You heard?' The two shook their heads.

'Heard what, Hunnie?'

'There's a riot at Azkaban.' Molly smiled. 'Mum?'

'Oh, I'm not smiling about that, no, but that must be where Harry is.'

'Merlin, I should be there.' But Molly grabbed the sleeve of Ron's blazer.

'No, you're getting married; if they need you I'm sure they'd call.'

Ron looked over the seats and saw some Order members leaving, they nodded sadly at him. He smiled and nodded understandingly.

The ancient wizard at the altar coughed.

The crowd became still. Percy sat at the end of his row, ready with the rings. Ron pulled Charlie up from his seat; he was now stand-in best man. But Charlie didn't care, he smiled brightly.

The old wedding tune started up and Hermione Granger on her father's arm waltzed down the aisle.

She looked a vision in white. Her bushy hair was tamed and sat happily on her shoulders in curls. The dress fitted her perfectly and showed the crowd that she was a woman; it flowed and went to the floor but didn't touch it, just teased it. Her make-up was simple and natural; she looked a beauty.

Her bride-maids were Ginny, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the latter two had become good friends of hers since the end of the war and had personally designed and hand-made her dress, their own and Ron's robes. Their dresses were simple and pink, to the annoyance of Ginny's clashing hair. In some ways, the bride-maids looked more beautiful in their dresses but all eyes were on the bride, as they should be. Luna swayed in front, as flower girl, throwing her flowers dreamily and merrily.

Molly and Mrs. Granger already had tears streaming down their faces and Hermione hadn't even made it to Ron yet.

'You look lovely.' Whispered Ron. She blushed and they held hands and faced the wizard.

The service was going well, until it was Ron's part.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawful wedded witch?'

'I do.'

'Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?'

'I-.'

Cloaks of grey had shot all around the outside of the wedding.

'Dave?' A friendly-looking, young auror gave no warm welcome as he stood behind the couple, between the two front rows of seats.

'Just step away from Hermione, Ron. We don't want any trouble.' Ron smiled.

'I'm getting married Dave, this isn't the Stag anymore.'

'Step. Away.' All aurors raised their wands threateningly.

'Dave?' I'm not armed.' Ron held up his hands. 'What's going on?'

'We know Ron. We know everything.'

'What?' It was Hermione's turned to be confused.

'Please, Miss, step away from that man.' Said a gentle, old auror next to Dave.

'No.' She stepped closer. 'He's my husband.'

'Nearly,' smiled Ron.

'Well, that's close enough for me.' She looked lovingly up to him.

Molly dried her tears and stood up.

'Why?' Her tone was angry and not one to be messed with. Dave, who had come up against some of the nastiest death eaters, shuddered at her tone.

'Well, um, you, um.' Molly glared at him. 'Bob?' He asked nervously, the older auror next to him nodded.

'Your son is a Death eater.' The crowd laughed, but stopped when Bob turned to them, he turned back to face the couple. 'He has been giving all information to death eaters about safe houses and such things and we _know_ that is one of their highest ranking, perhaps their head. We also _know_ that he organised the uprising at Azkaban.' Bob paused gravely, Ron stood in shock. 'We found Harry Potter's body this morning.'

'Harry's dead?'

'Don't act so surprised Weasley. Harry had been beaten very terribly and had the worse torturing that I've ever seen, and trust me; I've seen some ghastly stuff. It was worse than Bellatrix Lestrange's work. He was alive when we picked up but he killed himself as soon as we got him to St. Mugos.' Ron took a sharp breath in. 'We analysed the body and your name came up. We _know_ that it was you. We managed a few words out of him before he went and we know that when you left him tied to that pole at your Stag that he was quickly taken by death eaters and left in a cell until you arrived. We checked the memories that we could and the person torturing and abusing him has flaming hair and bright blue eyes... and now as I look at you, I see those eyes.' Ron shook his head.

'No, no, they're trying to frame him.' Hermione's voice was shocked but steady.

'That's what we thought. But then we heard some words being yelled and spoken at the riot, only a few minutes ago,' Bob flicked his wrist and voices boomed out in turn.

"Yeah, Ron's gonna marry that mud-blood. And kill her tonight."

"You should have seen what he did to Potter; even Bellatrix had to leave the room."

"Beat him to a pulp he did."

"They're so stupid. They think that Weasley's a gooden."

"Once he marries the mud-blood, he'll be even finer. They already don't suspect him 'cause he's a Weasley, 'friends' with Potter and is gonna be married to that dirty thing."

Then shouts of "Weasley King" could be heard.

'Lies, lies,' Ron turned his face to Hermione's. 'I love you. You know that.' Hermione looked deep into his eyes. She nodded.

'How could you?'

'What?'

'I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME.' Hermione went to step away from him. But Ron foresaw this.

'Now, anyone makes a move and I'll slit its throat.' He growled. Ron held Hermione tightly with Bellatrix's knife to her throat; the crazed witch had given her beloved knife to Ron shortly before the wedding. 'Struggle and you'll slit your own throat.' A drop of blood dropped onto the white dress. Tears followed.

'Why?' Hermione choked. Aurors lowered their wands slowly and stood in horror.

'Because I hate you and Potter, you always looked down to me, Potter was.' Ron gave a horrid laugh. 'Was... I enjoyed tormenting that gullible fool. He deserved it. Anyway I can't stand around and chat the day away, people to kill, countries to conquer.'

Lavender stood up.

'Please ma'am sit down.' Whispered Bob

'No.' Lavender raised her wand and shot out a killing curse.

'Thanks, Lav, never liked that man.' Lavender smiled.

'You?' Said Hermione, her voice cracking.

'And me.' Parvati stood up, a crazed smile on her face. 'Oh, come on. You don't really think that we'd befriend such an ugly specimen as you?' She laughed again. 'We have style _and _class. Do we Weasley King?' Ron nodded at her, she smiled.

'And why do you think we offered to make your robes?' Lavender smirked. 'Ron needed specialised robes... and I was only too happy to take his sizes.' She smiled smugly, her eyes shining.

'No, no, no.'

'Yes, yes, yes.' Laughed Lavender. 'You didn't really think that you could have him all to yourself, do you?' Her laugh was twisted; their laughter reminded Hermione of a certain powerful, manic witch.

The aurors began to raise their wands; so what if Hermione Granger was killed, she was just one witch, if Ron got away, many more would be killed. It was for the greater good.

'Oh, I'm not that stupid. You really think I wouldn't have a back-up.'

A dark cloud descended on the wedding. Death eaters.

They landed behind the aurors; they outnumbered the aurors three to one. And no wedding guest had thought to bring their wand; it was a Weasley wedding, what harm would come to them there.

'Hello mud-blood, how nice to see you again.' Bellatrix Lestrange made her way to the terrified woman. Hermione cried even more as she remembered what had happened last time that she had met the wild witch.

'Take it Bella, show it what we think of their kind.' Ron sneered and pushed Hermione away from him with disgust. She tried to fight against Bellatrix but it was no use; the woman may be old but she was strong. Hermione was dead.

With a snap, they disappeared.

'Let the revolution begin.'

Curses flew, duels occurred and bodies dropped.

* * *

Dun, dun, duhhhh. I won't be continuing; this is it! Hope you enjoyed it...a review? :)


End file.
